The loners heart
by Igunashia-Sama
Summary: butter scotch is a strange boy who cares about everyone that hates him. until one day when i strange girl enters his life. Kenny's feelings for butters are still mixed but when he lears that the girl has the hots butters...who will die? READC AND REVIEW!


South park story for fanfiction

Maria's notes- ok this is my first south park story I ever made but please don't be mean to me…this was an idea I got in a dream actually I had along time ago so yeah that's how I got this idea.

By the way people- If this has errors please tell me…please but don't be mean…so here it is….oh yeah it includes a new character south park will have her name is lemon scented. I found out in this website I have no idea her personality but they said she has a crush on tweek, Kyle and butters…well enough about it here it is!! Ya!

Butters POV:

Today was the same day as always but Kenny actually talked to me, which made me feel woozy inside. He is always so nice to me. I want to thank him but in the end I cant talk to him I don't know why. Kenny is always willing to listen to me may be that is what makes him a nice person, but perverted at the same time. Cartman is always telling him not to talk to me be but Kenny never listens.

Cartman is always telling me telling me, "Hey butters go fuck your self! Ok!" Which kinda hurt my feelings but then Kenny gave Cartman a disgusted look.

Today also, Cartman made me look like a total fool. He told everyone I was gay he does not really like me.

"Hey people did you know butters is gay?! I saw him kissing a guy!"

"C-Cartman p-please stop!" I yelled at him, which actually seem to work because he gave me a weird look and left. Kenny on the other side gave me a glad look and smiled at me. Then at the end, I ended up apologizing to Cartman for yelling at him.

I could see Kenny rolling his eyes and he whisper to him self, "you're_ douche butters…"_

"Here buttes take this and educate yourself." Kenny told me I read it but I didn't know what it was.

"Uhhh…w-what is it Kenny?" I asked in a confused tone. Kenny just looked at me and let a small sigh.

"Damn it, butters!! How can you say you don't know what it is?! Kenny yelled at me, and he left and stemmed up but I still didn't know what it was. But I still had this funny feeling about Kenny every time I saw him smiling at me I felt good.

Well in the way to school, I walked alone like always until someone cached my eye. It was a beat up girl I went to go see her I felt bad for her.

"Hey are you alright? Why are you hurt?" I asked in a sort of a worried tone of voice. The girl just looked at me with a nasty look, which really scared me.

"Ah Jesus Who the hell are you?" The girl asked in a serious and scare tone of voice.

Mom is going to ground me for talking to a stranger I never seen. What should I do I just cannot leave this girl all hurt like this.

"Ah…would you like me to help you?" I asked still worried she might do something.

The girl grit and she clenched her fist together she seemed annoyed with me. She graved my shirt ready to punch me when Kenny was passing by and she let go of me.

"Look kid if you tell **anyone **you saw a girl that was beat up in the street I swear I will rip your balls with my bear hands goddamit I will!!"

I began to wonder why I was so hated by everyone. All I wanted was at least I wanted some friends at least one. Kenny seemed interested by that girl for some reason he kept looking at her then he left.

I kept walking and walking home thinking in my head about my mom and dad grounding me I did not want to but I was going to. As I entered the house mom and dad where looking at me with angry faces I knew what was next.

"Butters what did we tell you about talking to strangers?!"

"Butters you're a bad boy! Go to bed and stay in your room and don't come out!"

"yes mom and dad…" I answered in a disappointed voice.

Nothing much happened after I was in bed. Mom came into my room to make sure I was in bed. I reminded my self I was a bad boy and didn't serve to be here but I still wonder who she was…oh well. There was no noise so I fast when to sleep. 

Well that was I hope it was good please leave a review for me this character lemon scented is real well good bye…Tata for now


End file.
